Raiden (Character)
Raiden 'is a character from Mortal Kombat that is a DLC character for ''PlayStation All-Stars FanFiction Royale. ''Raiden is one of the many iconic character from the Mortal Kombat series and has appeared in nearly all MK games, including Mortal Kombat X. ''To see the other Raiden made by another user, see it here. Biography '''THE GOD OF THUNDER OF OUTWORLD Raiden is the eternal God Of Thunder, protector of Earthrealm and other realms. After he defeated Shinnok, he ascended to the status of being an Elder God. Being a God, especially over the thunders, grants Raiden various electric powers. Raiden is the one anyone doesn't want to mess with. THE LEGACY OF RAIDEN *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat 2'' *''Mortal Kombat 3 (Cutscenes only)'' *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'' *''Mortal Kombat Mythologies : Sub-Zero'' *''Mortal Kombat 4'' *''Mortal Kombat Gold'' *''Mortal Kombat Advance'' *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat (Puzzle Kombat)'' *''Mortal Kombat : Deadly Alliance'' *''Mortal Kombat : Tournament Edition'' *''Mortal Kombat : Deception'' *''Mortal Kombat : Shaolin Monks'' *''Mortal Kombat : Armageddon'' *''Mortal Kombat : Unchained'' *''Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe'' *''Mortal Kombat 2011'' *''Mortal Kombat X'' Arcade Opening "I was in Edenia, mourning over what the destruction Shao Kahn has made. Not even the warriors I knew once survives. But, I heard some of them are still on their way... to some kind of entity. Everyone also wants this entity. But I have no idea about this entity. But I heard that this entity grants power to anyone who defeats it. I'm afraid Shao Kahn is going after it. Then, I shall stop him at all costs!" Raiden's Monologue Rival 'Name : '''Dhalsim '''Reason : '''Raiden was walking over the rival arena. He was suspicious about the arena. Raiden thought this is the place where the entity resides. Suddenly, Dhalsim approached Raiden, also asking him about the arena. Raiden, confused, says he didn't know and why should a weird old man is going to the entity. Dhalsim replies that he is going for the entity to save his village that has been plagued by a "blue disease". Raiden, hearing this became a bit sad. But, Raiden says to defeat the entity, Dhalsim must defeat Raiden first. Dhalsim, hearing this accepts the request, kindly. '''Connection : '''Both Raiden and Dhalsim is one of the most iconic characters from both franchises. Both of their franchises are also made by popular companies. Raiden being ''Netherrealm Studios (Midway) ''and Dhalsim being ''Capcom. ''Both of them fights for good intentions. While Raiden fights for the peace of the realms, Dhalsim fights to remove evil ones such as M. Bison. Both Raiden and Dhalsim are also iconic for their "element". Raiden being electric while Dhalsim being fire. Both also have an inhuman feature. Raiden, although clearly a God, tooks form of a human, and while in human form his inhuman feature is his glowing eyes. While Dhalsim's inhuman feature is his stretchy body. Ending After Raiden defeats Polygon Man, Raiden gained the power. However, Raiden doesn't know what is the power for. He returned to his realm and reports it to the Elder Gods. But, the power Raiden wields is too strong for the Elder Gods to contain. So, Raiden was sent to guard the whole realm for the safety of all realms. And with his power, his duty is accepted and Raiden quickly uses the power to neutralize all the threats among the realms. Gameplay Raiden is a well balanced character. He is also a tricky character. Aside from his classic moves, he has also gained the ability to set traps from ''Mortal Kombat X. Movelist Square Moves *Punch-Square : Raiden does a simple punch. *Lightning Punch-Hold Square for 3 seconds : Raiden charges his fist with electrical energy and unleashes a devastating electrical punch. *Eternal Torment-Square 3x : Raiden punches his enemy, then somersaults him/her and finally punches his enemy away. *Rapid Punch-Square 5x : Raiden rapidly punches his enemy 5 times. *Teleport-Left stick right+Square : Raiden teleports behind a random enemy. *Lightning Palm-Left stick left+Square : Raiden does a palm-strike with electric energy. *Storm Kick-Left stick down+Square : Anti-air move. Raiden kicks his enemy 5 times while sending them to mid-air. *Lightning Pillar-Left stick up+Square : Multi-functioning move. Raiden punches the ground and sends a pillar-like-lightning and teleports behind a random enemy. Triangle Moves *Electric Trap-Triangle : Raiden releases an electric trap in front of him, electrocuting anyone hit. 5 seconds duration. *Anti Air Trap-Left stick up+Triangle : Raiden releases an electric trap 45 degree in the air. 5 seconds duration. *Lightning Land Mine-Left stick down+Triangle : Raiden places down a lightning land mine, exploding electricity to whoever steps it, excluding Raiden. 5 seconds duration. *Electric Barrier-Left stick left+Triangle : Raiden forms an electric barrier around his body, reducing enemy's AP gain attacks on Raiden for 5 seconds. *Electric Slide-Left stick right : Raiden slides across the floor and hits the enemy with his shoulder, electrocuting the enemy. *Lightning Lance-Triangle 3x : Raiden summons the normal electric trap and punches the trap, sending it and electrocuting it to the enemy in front of him, and summons another electric trap. Circle Moves *Lightning-Circle : Raiden shoots a lightning bolt. *Vicinity Blast-Right stick right+Circle : Raiden performs the shorter version of Lightning, but with better AP gain and great knockback. Electrocutes enemy on contact. *Shock Theraphy-Circle 5x : Edited X-Ray move from MK 2011. Raiden blinds his enemy, then teleports behind to elbow the enemy's back, then teleports in front of the enemy to deliver a chop to the enemy's head, then uppercuts his enemy and teleports to the enemy and slams them to the ground. *Torpedo-Right stick left+Circle : Raiden flies to his enemy and pushes his enemy against the "wall". *Staff Strike-Right stick down+Circle : Raiden sweeps his enemy with his staff, knocking them down. *Weapon Combo-Circle 3x : Raiden shoves his enemy's head with his staff, then smashes the staff and pulls out a warhammer to bash his enemy. Note : Raiden do have a warhammer in one of the MK games. Throw Moves ® *Shocker-Left stick left/right stick right : Raiden grabs his opponent and electrocutes them. *Shocking Touch-Left stick down/right stick down : Raiden holds his enemy in the air while electrocuting them and throws them away. Trigger Moves (L1 And R1) *Item Pick-Up : R1 *Block : L1 *Evade : L1/R1+Left stick left/right stick right Super Moves (R2) *Storm Lord (Level 1) : Named after one of his variants in Mortal Kombat X. Raiden raises his hand up and electric traps appears randomly around the map. Anyone who touches it will instantly die. The traps will move slowly after 5 seconds to the enemies and tracks them. Untracks enemies after 10 seconds. Cannot kill Raiden himself. *Ultimate Shock (Level 2) : Raiden blasts a wide thunder bolt to the enemies in front of him, insta killing them. *Fujin Assist (Level 3) : Fujin will appear with Raiden, during this, Fujin will help Raiden attack the enemies, however, Fujin cannot insta kills enemies. But, will gain 3x more AP. *Wind And Thunder (Level 3, after Fujin Assist) : Fujin will form a hurricane and Raiden will shoot lightning bolts to it, forming a thunder hurricane. Then, Raiden kicks it away across the stage, insta killing everyone hit by the hurricane. Quotes *When selected **"Thunder be with you!" **"Let the Kombat begins!" **"I will keep the peace." *Prematch **"Thunder take you!" *Item Pick-Up **"Who would drop this?" **"Mortal-made." **"I appreciate this help." **"I wouldn't have a concern with this." **"Thank you, Fujin." **"Who else would like this?" *Using Storm Lord **"Feel the storm!" *Using Ultimate Shock **"You can't escape!" *Using Fujin Assist **"(Fujin) Raiden! You need help!" *Using Wind And Thunder **"(Fujin) Raiden! Let's do it!" **"(Raiden) Let's do this!" *Successfull KO **"I got you for a reason." **"So who do we get here?" **"It's obvious." **"You don't stand a chance." **"Mockery is a worthy punishment for you." *Respawn **"I'm impressed." **"I wouldn't go down so easy." **"You have a potential to be a great warrior." **"Good for you." **"I cannot go down." **"You do have the guts to face me." Taunt *Thunder God : Raiden generates electricity from his right hand and degenerates it. *It's Stormy : Raiden makes thunder-like-sounds by clapping his hands gently. *Fake-Hara-Kiri : Raiden does the Hara-Kiri move from MKD, ''Raiden charges himself until he explodes, but he returns back to the same place where he stands and laughs. Introduction *Thunderstruck : Raiden arrives at the stage by generating electricity that forms his body, then Raiden blasts two lightning bolt to the air and says, "Thunder take you!" *Blast Off : A lightning bolt strucks down the stage and Raiden appears out of it and prepares for battle. *Ferocious Thunder : Multiple thunder-storms appeared in the stage and Raiden flies out from the storms and prepares for battle while saying, "Let's get started." Winning Screen *It's Named THUNDER : A thunder strucks Raiden and Raiden disappears out of it after he smiles in victory. *It's Windy : Fujin appears alongside Raiden and takes Raiden home to Earthrealm. *Not What It Is : Raiden creates a ring of electricity around him and he summons a thunder bolt and he disappears. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Mortal Kombat Arcade *Mortal Kombat 3 MD Losing Screen *It's Named THUNDER : Raiden explodes to tiny bits of electricities. *It's Windy : Raiden is taken away by a hurricane. *Not What It Is : Raiden is taken away by a lava hand from Netherrealm and the hand takes Raiden deep to Netherrealm. Idle Animation *Raiden creates two electricity balls and spins them around. Results Screen *Win : Raiden generates an electric energy from his right hand and looks to the screen. *Loss : Raiden looks down in a defeated way and holds his chest as if it is wounded. Costumes Mortal Kombat X Default costume for Raiden. Raiden's appearence in Mortal Kombat X, that is similar to his MK 2011 costume, but with more darker accents. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the left picture. *Red: Dark blue colors are replaced with red. *Purple: Dark blue colors are now replaced with purple. *Yellow: Dark blue colors are now replaced with purple. *Black: Raiden's white clothings are now black while the dark blue colors and others are now colored with white. Mortal Kombat 2011 Raiden's appearence in ''MK 2011. His variants are : *Default : As seen in the left picture. *Red : Raiden's blue clothings are now red. *Orange : Raiden's hat and blue parts are now orange. His electric effects are now orange. *Yellow : Raiden's hat, blue parts and electric effects are now yellow. Deception/Unchained Raiden's appearence in ''MKD and MKU. ''Features back the default costume's cape, but looks ripped apart. No variants. Minions His minions are unlocked at rank 8. His minions are : *Fujin (Rank 8) *Earth God (Rank 16) *Water God (Rank 24) *Fire God (Rank 32) 300px-Fujincutout.png|Fujin 275px-MKM_Earth_God.png|Earth God 275px-MKM_Water_God.png|Water God 275px-MKM_Fire_God.png|Fire God Trivia *One of his minion, Fire God, resembles Raiden a lot. *Raiden is the first Mortal Kombat character to use his latest appearence, being in ''Mortal Kombat X's ''costume. However, it is based on an artwork. **However, now it is updated to the full Mortal Kombat X version. Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters